


Home

by hagais



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Other, Recovered Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: Memories are fickle things.





	Home

There’s a sea of dust and smoke, and she can hear the cries of people desperate for help. The elderly, the young, the weak and sick. They all came to the Divide in hope of a new life, a better life. But things keep changing. At first there’s rows of stalls, full of life and trinkets to sell then with just a flash there’s bodies on the ground with different limbs strewn across the sand. Then just as Cora blinks, it’s back to how it was, how it should have been.

She’s young again, well younger than she is now. She can feel it in her fingers and she can feel it in her soul. It feels lighter and more carefree, and as she passes the residents of the Divide she finds herself recognizing every face and yet she cannot come up with their names. What had happened to her? To make her so bitter and cold? To act as if the entire world was out to get her. Maybe because, it was.

Though her hands were free not a moment ago, a package lies in them now. Wrapped in brown parchment with a string it’s tag simply reads ‘do not open’ and Cora follows these instructions. She is a courier, she’s only meant to follow orders. When she looks at the package again it is gone, and when she looks up the Divide is in ruin once more.

Instead of just skeletons and ghouls being in her presence, she sees a figure ahead of her with an old-world symbol emblazoned on the back. She opens her mouth to call out his name but before she can he’s gone.

 Cora wakes with a start and tries to catch her breath as she sits upright. She can feel Craig’s eyes on her but she knows he won’t talk. He knows what it is like to be haunted by your mistakes. She can feel Rex dig his nose into her leg and she manages to calm herself, realizing it was only a dream. Yet, a familiar voice in the back of her mind speaks to her.

“You can go home, Courier.”

But what home is there left for her?


End file.
